The Beautiful Singer
by Rita Hearts
Summary: Utau Found Rido in the Lake will they be in love? Warning: Mild words! and I DONT ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1: The Beautiful Maid

Chapter 1: the Beautiful Maiden

Rita: back with Vampire knight time!

Utau: she does not own anything like vampire knight only me and Yin. Minna and Sina are her friends.

Rita: on with the story!

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ONLY UTAU AND YIN. MINNA AND SINA ARE MY FRIENDS CHARACTERS! Utau you know Shugo chara right? well her name is from it but her character looks are not.

It was a beautiful day at Cross academy,

Yin, Minna, and Sina were talking about their school life.

"what about that Math Teacher? he always gave me the headaches" Yin said

"I know right! he yelled me at for nothing!" Minna said

"he nearly gave us more homework" Sina said

they all talking about Teachers blah blah blah.

Utau on the other hand had beautiful Black Hair it was down, her left eye was purple and the right eye was Red, she was 16, wearing the day uniform, and she was a pureblood vampire but she made looked like she is human so she is in day class.

* * *

In Utau's POV,

I was listening to my friends' chatting. I have nothing to say. I kept being Quiet to their talking. as soon they were on duty again. I went out to the forest for rest and peace.

* * *

In the Forest,

I was at the lake for peace. as I look on the lake I saw a man sleeping. I took off my shirt and skirt only wearing a tank top and some Shorts and dive in.

I mange to get the man out. as I place him on the grass. he woken up. his eyes were blue and red they so beautiful.

"Hello..." I said

"Hello" the man said

"I was the one that saved you Sir"

"I am Rido" he greeted

"My name is Utau nice to meet you"

"what a beautiful name"

"thank you"

we chatting on some things as the past. but as i changed back into my outfit again. Rido told me to meet him again.

"hai Rido-san" i said walking to the academy.

* * *

Rita: i know but hey the next one is gonna be crazy


	2. Chapter 2: If i can love

Chapter 2: if I can love you

Rita: back with anything my friends and remember R AND R!

now on with the beautiful story

* * *

It was day again I didn't like it. I ditch the classes again.

as I did I was singing a melody when I was walking to the lake.

"if I were alive do you still love me as anything in the whole wide world" I sang to myself. as I was holding two lunch boxes. one for me and one for Rido.

* * *

At the Lake,

Rido was resting sleeping like a baby.

I smiled and stared at him until he woken up.

as I did I remember my past.

* * *

I was 7 at that time.

My Mother and Father began abusing me.

"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU SHOULD DIE!" My mother scream at me using a piece of glass she using it to cut me. my arms and legs cover in cuts. I went to my room finding my room in rip. my toys were in half as my bed was too. I slept on the floor using a pillow to cover me.

the next day at Grade School,

I was reading a book until a bully come and rip my book in half. "WHY DO YOU DO THAT!?" I scream

"you are a baka baka" the Bully said pulling on my hair

"OW OW OW!" i grab her hair and yank it hard

the bully cried and blaming me for bullying her.

At the Office,

I kept saying "I DIDNT DO IT SHE DID IT FIRST" in tears. it was her not me!

but i got sent home for no reason. My father in the car was yelling at me hating me.

"i hate you you are just your mother!" he yelled

I was scared so much.

soon at age of 13,

I was kicked out of the house. i was alone.

that until,...

Minna, Yin and Sina were friends with me. they try to help me even with food and home.

Minna and Yin were my page. Sina was one year behind.

the end of past.

* * *

I was in tears.

Rido who just had woken up saw me and hugging me. "what the matter?"

"Its nothing" I said hugging him back as we hears something a Level E vampire attack me but Rido took the attack "Rido-san!" I said he had a scar on his face. as I took my dragger out slashing the level E.

"I am ok" Rido said in pain as I took him to my dorm.

* * *

In My dorm,

I place Rido on my bed as I banage his scar. as I did he was sleeping. I smiled and held his hand while sleeping with him.

* * *

Rita: PLEASE REVIEW IT!

Next up: Utau is shopping for Rido since he was hurt and all.


	3. Chapter 3: The Melody of a Maiden

Chapter 3: the Melody of a maiden.

Rita: I need reviews!

Note: I DONT OWN ANYTHING! My character are Yin and Utau. My friend characters are Sina and Minna!

ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

as I went to the Mall I forgot I am low on money. I only got some shirts and a aid kit.

As I went out, I saw couples smiling, laughing, and such. I about to cry from it. I was never happy from seeing that.

I was crying as I walk to my dorm.

* * *

in my dorm,

I look at Rido as he was sleeping.

I slept next to him. looking at his face which was cute.

* * *

after a few hours,

I woke up and made Rido woke up as well. "Rido-sama please wake up" I said

Rido hug me and kiss me I was shocked MY FIRST KISS!

* * *

Rita: next up.

Utau and Rido talk about vampires and such they tell each other they are in love.


	4. Chapter 4: I love you My Maiden

Chapter 4: I love you My Maiden

Rita: I need reviews! please R and R!

On with the story,

Note: I DONT OWN ANYTHING ONLY MY UTAU AND YIN.

* * *

as we talk, Rido's Evil was sealed By Kaname and Zero.

"Rido-sama..." I said I was about to say I am in love with you Rido. I blushed. cause I was being too Baka.

As I blushed redder Rido cudding me. I was like OH MY GOSH. GET OF ME! I want to say that but I cant.

* * *

During Class,

"Starting Next week the Academy will have a Prom this is held every Year for Day and Night." the Teacher explained,

I was like WOW! I wanted to go to one!.

* * *

The next chapter!  
Utau has no one to go with can she go with Rido?!


	5. Chapter 5: Prom again

Chapter 5: Prom again.

Rita: hey everyone i have been wondering WHERE IS MY REVIEWS?!

On with the story please.

Note: i dont own Vampire knight only Utau, and Yayoi.

* * *

In My dorm,

I was sleeping in more again, I didn't want to go into classes. as soon i did Rido woke up and made me wake up.  
"Wake up please" Rido said like I his Maid. I woke up and said, "I am Wake this is about the Lame Prom i don't want to heard about it."

Rido took me to shopping right away.

and got me a beautiful Blue dress and heels and etc.

* * *

Back to the Academy,

I slept my bed and didnt care about anything.

* * *

Rita: next up  
Utau and Rido are going and dancing the cross academy is very worried that Rido is back to killed Yuuki.


	6. Chapter 6: Long Lost Childhood friend

Chapter 6: a Long lost childhood friend.  
Rita: please R and R this story thanks!

* * *

It was a week before the Prom as a new Student came.

I was at the gates and greeting the newbie. she was a Aristocrat named Zahra Yuzrei. I wonder where I heard that name.

as I heard the gate were opened. I saw the Aristocrat. Zahra had long maroon coloured hair that is often tied back into a high pony tale with a black ribbon. Her hair falls down past her waist but she is rarely seen with it down.]I remeber her.. from my childhood.

It was a long time ago,

I was being yelled and called a freak. One day, I was in the hallways staying there for no reason. I was Quiet as the night. until,

"i am Sorry!" I heard a Voice.

Its was a girl who was smiling and Helping our Math teacher.

after a while of helping and watching,

We quickly become the best of friends.

She taught me how to do Math Right, and etc. school stuff.

* * *

Back to now,

Its was the time to the Night class to wake up and I had to be on duty again -.-

I sighed as Rido was sleeping.

but I noticed that my childhood friend was blushing at Shiki.

I wonder why.

* * *

Rita: Next up!

Zahra is asked by Shiki to be his date!


End file.
